


Lettre d'un condamné

by boadicee



Series: histoires courtes [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee





	Lettre d'un condamné

Lettre d'un condamné

Hanji se tenait là en face de Levi. Son regard était vide d'expression. C'était bien la première fois qu'on la voyait ainsi. Elle tendit une enveloppe à l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité.

\- Tsk, arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement pour un simple courrier.

Levi prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Son regard se figea immédiatement quand il reconnu l'écriture. Les rares fois où il l'avait vu c'était pour des ordres.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Lis et tu comprendras.

Ses yeux descendirent à nouveau sur le courrier qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« Mardi 1er septembre 850

Levi,

A l'heure où tu lis cette lettre je ne fais plus partie de ce monde. Hanji t'auras éloigné du lieu de mon exécution. Ne lui en veut pas. Elle n'aura agit qu'à ma seule volonté. Cela était d'ailleurs ma dernière volonté. Je pense que tu ne mérité pas de me voir misérable comme je suis devenu.

Je me rappelle de la première fois que je t'ai vu, dans les bas fond de la capitale. Tu te tenais debout fièrement tel un prince. Tu nous regardais de haut. Tout le monde te prenait pour un type associal, mais je sais qu'au fond tu avais un cœur. Tu n'hésitais pas à mettre ta vie en danger pour sauver un proche.

Te souviens tu de notre première rencontre ?  
Je t'ai pourchassé à travers les bas fond. Bon dieu, qu'est ce que tu te déplaçais avec dextérité et souplesse à travers les ruines. Rien ne pouvait te faire obstacle. J'avoue que ce jour là tu m'avais donné du fil à retordre. Et dire que tu n'as jamais été formé à l'armée et que tu as appris tout en vivant dans la misère pour tenter de survivre. Quand je t'ai enfin capturé, tu ne t'aies pas laissé démonter pour autant. Je pouvais voir dans ton regard toute la haine que tu avais pour nous du monde d'en haut et surtout à ce moment là pour moi qui avait osé touché à tes deux meilleurs amis. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à te livrer à la justice. De plus je savais que l'on t'avais contacter pour que tu me tues. Ce jour-là j'ai voulu de sortir de cet enfer et j'ai voulu aussi t'utiliser. Je t'ai donc fait l'offre de nous rejoindre que tu as accepté. Avec Isabel et Farlan vous nous avez rejoints. Bien évidemment votre objectif était de me voler des documents.

Je me rappelle de ce jour funeste où tu as perdu tes deux précieux amis qui étaient plus comme des membres de ta famille. Je me rappelle comme ton regard exprimait toute la haine contre moi. Oui je peux le dire aujourd'hui tu me haïssais au plus au point et j'en étais totalement responsable. Pourtant tu aurais pu me tuer facilement ce jour et tu ne l'as pas fait. Même Mike n'aurait pu t'en empêcher à te venger une bonne fois pour toute. Mais je t'ai proposé de me rejoindre et de devenir mon subordonné. J'ai mis la mort de tes amis sur la faute des titans. Pourtant c'est bien moi qui les ait envoyé à la mort. Je n'aurais jamais dû les autoriser à prendre part à cette expédition.

Tu m'as finalement suivit tout en me prévenant que dès que je montrerai un moment de faiblesse, tu n'hésiterais pas à me tuer. Je l'ai accepté.

Rapidement je t'ai fait monter dans les échelons et tu as eu enfin ta propre escouade d'élite. Tu as su choisir les meilleurs éléments pour t'accompagner en mission. Tu pouvais compter sur chacun d'eux. Même la douce Petra, sous ses airs de femme fragile, cachait en elle une combattante hors pair.

Rappelles toi quand nous sommes revenus à Trost afin d'éliminer les titans qui étaient parvenus à rentrer dans la ville, quand nous avons rencontrer Eren. Ce jeune garçon qui avait la rage au ventre. Ce garçon titan a su te convaincre de le prendre sous ta coupe. Il a su te montrer malgré ses chaînes son envie de massacrer tous les titans du monde. Ce jour-là, j'ai ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

Je me suis donc dans un sens vengé quand je t'ai demandé de le corriger dès qu'il s'emporterait. Je savais très bien que tu ne le ménagerais pas afin de pouvoir convaincre tout le tribunal. J'ai pris un malin plaisir à te voir le corriger. Cela permit de le faire intégrer le bataillon sous ta garde exclusive.

Je me rappelle de la 57ème expédition extra-muros. Celle qui avait pour objectif de capturer le titan féminin. Ce jour-là tu as de nouveau tout perdu, mais tu as su garder un certains sang froid. Toute ton unité a été tué par le titan féminin. Mais tu n'as pas abandonné le seul membre de ton escouade encore vivant et tu as sauvé Eren des griffes de ce monstre au prix de te blesser.

Tu as su remonter rapidement une nouvelle escouade encore plus forte. A ce moment-là j'ai compris que notre avenir ne reposait désormais plus que sur les épaules de la relève de la 104è d'entraînement. Ils ont tous découvert ton visage, celui de l'homme qui n'a pas peur de tuer un autre homme. Pourtant cela ne les a jamais effrayé. Même Eren a continué à te vénérer.

Quand j'ai été blessé lors de la récupération d'Eren hors des murs, tu es venu me voir une dernière fois. Je sais que je te faisais pitié. Moi un homme sans cœur, manipulateur réduit à une loque avec mon bras en moins. Je t'ai annoncé que dorénavant c'était Hanji qui serait le commandant du bataillon d'exploration.

Peu de temps après j'ai été emmené en prison, torturé par Niles. Le salopard a pu se venger comme il pouvait de moi. Le tribunal a tout de suite décidé de m'exécuter.

J'ai réussi à avoir une feuille et une plume pour t'écrire car je voulais m'excuser.

Oui je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir promit la liberté mais finalement je t'ai enchaîné à moi. Ma mort dans un sens va me permettre de te rendre ta liberté. Sauve ta vie de ce monde qui est voué à la fin. Désormais tu n'aurais plus d'ordre à recevoir de ma part.

Dans quelques heures je serais pendu. Dans un sens j'aurais tellement voulu te revoir encore une fois pour te le dire de vive voix. Mais je ne suis qu'un lâche.

C'est sur ses derniers mots que je te dis adieu. Adieu Caporal chef Levi. Adieu mon ami.

Major Erwin Smith »

Les larmes tombaient sur le papier, faisant couler l'encre. Ils ne pouvaient détacher son regard de la dernière phrase. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Non cela était impossible. Il tomba à genoux. Hanji s'agenouilla prêt de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne réagissait pas, alors qu'il détestait en temps normal ce genre de contact avec tout autre personne hormis le major.

\- Pourquoi Hanji ? Pourquoi est-il mort ? Tu m'avais pourtant dis qu'il allait revenir. Alors pourquoi ?  
\- Ils n'ont pas voulu écouter sa version des faits.  
\- Ce n'était pas à eux de le tuer mais à moi. On se l'était promis.  
\- Je suis désolée Levi.  
\- Qu'est ce que je vais devenir maintenant ?


End file.
